


玩水

by unanan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), 巫师2
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanan/pseuds/unanan
Summary: 钱袋空空的猎魔人接了个坑人的合约，因此发生了后续的一系列事情
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Iorveth, 杰洛特/伊欧菲斯
Kudos: 4





	玩水

玩水

cp：杰洛特/伊欧菲斯

出于那该死的失忆症，以及在解决巨大章鱼怪之前可能需要在野外侦查等等原因，杰洛特开始头疼起来，因为他不得不为此搜集这片区域的怪物和魔法植物的资料信息。

在当走遍了当地炼金术师们开的商店，发现自己实在无力购买那些昂贵的知识后，他无奈地把目光放在几天前送给他一个突变物的研究学者们身上。尽管距离使用学者们赠送的突变物不到几天，他却能感受到自身的各方面抗性有所提升，因此虽然那两个自称研究学者的人看起来行迹可疑，不像好人，杰洛特还是找上了他们——当然没钱是最主要的因素——他在他们俩个经常晃悠的港口边拦住了人。

“先生们，请让我插句话。”

在那两人热烈地边走边讨论胎盘形状和性格之间的关系时，杰洛特从旁插入。

两人停下脚步，回头看向猎魔人，接着互相惊异地对视了一眼，默契地好像是马戏团的演员——扯远了，随后其中一个人迟疑地开口:“猎魔人，你这么快就发现实验品的副作用了吗？”

“不是那件事。”杰洛特说，“实际上，我想找你们买一些东西。”

“浮港附近怪物或者魔力植物的手札或者笔记，嗯……据我所知，你们这些学者都很博学？这类书籍应该有不少吧。”

他最后干巴巴地拍了个马屁，期待对方能因此减轻他钱包的负担。

“哈！那你可找对人了！”杰洛特糟糕的奉承水平并没有让学者们放在心上。相反，他们似乎表现地有些兴奋，其中一人当场从怀里拿出一本厚厚的笔记，“瞧瞧这有多巧，我们正在烦恼一件事情，因为这本笔记里记录的一种魔药。”

杰洛特眨了下眼睛，接过笔记迅速地扫过了目录——嗯，是他所急需的。

“这本笔记在这里记录着一份魔药配方。”学者拿回笔记，翻出一页，指向那页一堆药材图案下面的空白处。

“这是什么药剂？”

学者之一顾左右而言他：“实际上它是我们从残缺的精灵族典籍中摘录下来的。”

“我没看到这种魔药的具体说明？”

学者顿了一下：“……呃，关键就在于此。我们准备整理这份笔记出版，但是唯独缺了它的说明。”

杰洛特抱臂怀疑地看向两人。

学者最终还是吞吞吐吐说出实话：“嘿，跟你说吧，其实我们也觉得很奇怪，这个药剂太神秘了，而且这个上古语的真正意思我们也看不懂，但是它旁边括号里的俗称……嗯，叫做爱情药剂。”

“哇哦，所以它可以让人喝下去后爱上第一眼看见的人，就像诗人的歌谣里唱的一样？”

“谁知道呢？……呃，我的意思是说，精灵们起名字总是非常艺术，你也知道各地巫医手中的药剂配方数不胜数，也许单一个爱情药剂就可能有十多二十个……对吧？”

“哈，那看来精灵们的艺术也是烂大街的。”

“您真爱说笑，猎魔人大师……让我们回到这个药剂的话题上！”

杰洛特意识到自己说漏了嘴，于是闭嘴耸了耸肩，目光示意他们继续。

“嗯……事实上，我们之前也不是没找人试验过这种药剂，可是都没有任何效果……因此我们怀疑是之前替换的药材药性不对。”

“所以你们想让我找替换的药材？”这类任务倒并不难。

“BINGO！是的，和专业人士说话真是轻松。但是我们的主要问题是，这个药剂的其中一个材料比较麻烦，因为它不像我们平时用的晾干的药材，而是新鲜的、越新鲜的越好！而且制出来的药剂保质期也很短，需要尽快饮用。”

“所以你们是想……？”

“是的！我们需要你自己找到药材后，尽快制好，然后喝下去记录效果！”

“……你们之前没找过别人？”

“噢，猎魔人。你的问题真多……找过！当然找过了！但是那味药材只生长在精灵遗迹里！有谁会冒着生命危险去一个废弃的遗迹呢，他们都拒绝了。”其中一个人嘟囔着。

而另一个继续说着：“听着，如果你能找到那味药材，并且记录药效反馈给我们，这本笔记就归你了，并且我们还会为此给你支付额外报酬……”

若是平时，杰洛特绝不会想搭上这样的麻烦事。可是他现在口袋空空，缺乏底气的同时还急需这份笔记，学者们许诺的额外的酬劳也让他颇为心动。思忖片刻后，他决定委婉地讨价还价。

“这件事的风险有点大，我只能保证在无人的情况下尝试。”

学者们面面相觑，互相对视了一眼后，才缓缓露出笑容，对杰洛特点头。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

当天傍晚，在位于浮港南部的森林一处的精灵遗迹边上。

杰洛特一手缠住细绳，借助细绳的拉力和脚部蹬在石壁上的作用力固定在悬崖石壁上，另一只手小心翼翼地往峭壁上的蓝色花朵伸去。当娇嫩的花朵一入手，他就用力拉住缠绕手掌几圈的细绳，脚下用力一蹬，借力一跃，重新爬回到悬崖上。

据研究学者们所说，这种蓝色花朵是精灵族栽培出来的独特花朵，它自摘下根茎后很快就会枯萎，因此必须及时入药，且必须在一刻钟内服用，否则药效也会完全挥发丧失。猎魔人们多多少少都懂得一些草药学，这份古代药剂的配方并没有多少有毒药材，甚至于强壮的普通人也能饮用，更妄论能迅速代谢毒素的猎魔人，因此杰洛特并不担心这份药的毒性，最多也是对魔药效果有些顾虑。但正如研究学者们所说，每个乡下的巫医们手上都有着一两份爱情药剂的配方，虽然其效果还有待商榷……一般而言，这类药剂的持续效果都不会长久，否则吟游诗人们也没有这么多痴男怨女的题材可以传唱。

他回到崖顶，正对着那座精灵族男女相拥的雕像。走到大概位置后，借此回忆起上次做过标记的地方，随即绕着走到另一边悬崖附近，翻开右侧的一处石头下面的草丛，露出下方的一个正好可以遮风挡雨的藏身处。

天色将黑，虽然这个地方离浮港距离并不远，但是途中那片古老潮湿丛林里的住户显然对人类不太友好，贸然回城有一定的危险，加上对这份“爱情药剂”药效的安全考虑——哦，他可不想惹出什么惊险离奇或者香艳的爱情故事后被丹德里恩无情地嘲笑——因此，在这人迹罕至的遗迹里呆上一晚，借此尽快完成这次的合约显然更合杰洛特的心意。

他跳进藏身处修整了一阵子后，拿出药箱摆在了眼前，从中取出便携的蒸馏器具，开始按照记下的笔记内容制作药水。伴随着空气中微妙的药草汁液气味挥发四散，最后的成品出炉，这是一瓶散发古怪花香味道的深色药剂。猎魔人感受到了胸口徽章的轻微震动。他有些惊异，因为这意味着药剂蕴含的魔力超乎寻常。不过，尽管如此，他也仅仅是犹豫了一会儿，想起自己置身于无人之地，还是放心地将这一小瓶魔药一仰而尽。

冰凉的液体入喉，随后药液流经的喉咙和食管开始微微发烫，最终这股热意扩散到整个身躯。

嗯，作为底液的酒精果然太强烈了。

杰洛特闭着眼睛静静感受着身体的变化。在喝下魔药后不一会儿，他能感觉到自己微微发汗，身体发热，以及肾上腺素分泌增加……都是一些正常现象，并没有其余的异样。

他盘腿而坐，静静地等待。当月亮由东边划落到西南方向时，他结束了冥想，感受到身体降下的温度，舒了口气，觉得学者们这次关于魔药材料替换的研究多半是失败了。

不过，这和他猎魔人又有什么关系呢，反正这次的合约已经完美达成。

他站起来伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，身上的汗水早已经干透了。

——不过，最好他还是去洗个澡。

因为他正好记得，身后的石壁后面通往一个精灵遗迹的浴池。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

事情发生的非常快。

甚至我们五感敏锐的猎魔人都没有完全反应过来。或许是因为在这附近呆了较长的一段时间，思想上已经默认附近没有其它活人，就算是杰洛特也比平时少了几分警惕。这一次，当他迈着一贯轻盈的脚步踏进精灵遗迹的浴池时，意外突然发生。

他下意识忽略了几乎低不可闻的划水声，没有停下脚步便迈了进去——抬眼透过从上而下挥洒下来的月光看过去时，惊觉波光粼粼的浴池水面出现了一个人影。

一个半裸的男人，以放松的姿态仰卧在池边。

短暂的一瞬印象后，杰洛特没来得及多加掩盖的脚步声迅速引起了对方的警觉，男人快速翻地朝岸边一摸，甩出小刀的同时，翻出浴池拎起长剑攻向杰洛特。

“谁在那里？”

对方显然是个作战经验丰富的战士，无论是出手的时机，还是极有策略的大声呵斥，以及迅速利落冲过来的动作，当他的那把长剑刺过来的时候，整个过程甚至不过三秒……然而他遇上的是杰洛特：猎魔人显然有着与他不相上下的反应能力。虽然杰洛特没来得及看清敌人的脸，但他也极其惊险地翻滚到一旁躲开刀锋，同时快速结了个亚克席法印。

亚克席法印，能暂时魅惑敌人。

男人的冲势骤缓，杰洛特三步并作两步，快速绕到他背后用剑柄狠狠拍向对方后脑勺，将人敲晕，接住后放下男人。

“好强的战斗直觉……”

杰洛特略微惊讶，出于谨慎，他还是眯了眯眼，放大猎魔人感官——首先探查一下周围环境，嗯，周围没有其它敌对生物……至于这个人，嗯哼，心跳在慢慢平复，这意味着对方没有耍诈而是真的处于昏迷中……尖耳朵，身上覆有薄薄的肌肉，是一个艾恩·希德族。这可不太妙，因为对方可能是浮港那群睚眦必报的麻烦的松鼠党……从刚才短暂的交锋来看，对方武力值不低，这样的家伙不太可能是个低层的小人物。

虽然猎魔人知晓法印的持续效果并不长，在这种情况下他理应选择立刻离开，然后当做无事发生——但杰洛特显然难以忍受他那巨大的好奇心——后者常常给他带来各式各样的麻烦。他几乎没有犹豫多长时间，就伸手翻过那人的身体，看清了对方的脸。

空气似乎都静默了一瞬。

杰洛特张了张嘴，不由自主地发出声音。

“……哇哦。”

一个超级大惊喜，也是个超级大麻烦。

杰洛特认识他，他们前几天才刚刚见过，并且对方给了他深刻的印象——唔，以吹着长笛的形象登场，指使着一群精灵战士围攻他们，险些让杰洛特一队人全军覆没，而对方则毫发无损，他显然是个极其狡猾的敌人。那天一个小队的人，活着出来的也就只剩罗契、特莉丝和他自己，不得不说，罗契那时候的表情同样让他印象深刻。

没错，这个人是松鼠党的首领，伊欧菲斯。

尽管初来浮港，但必要的情报他都从罗契那里听说过很多。伊欧菲斯绝对是属于人类敌对面的，在这片区域，他的名字在人类耳中等同于极端恐怖的人类刽子手，其恶名让成人恐惧，能止小儿啼哭。猎魔人一时僵在原地，开始后悔自己没能忍住好奇心。他皱眉，还未来得及思考怎么处理这个精灵，胸口的狼头徽章就吸引了他的注意。

它开始剧烈地震动起来。

“不对劲。”

猎魔人隐隐感到不妙。

“……徽章在持续震动，附近肯定存在着强大的魔法力量。”而巨大的魔法力量往往代表着危险。

出于人道主义也好，不想卷进政治麻烦也罢，杰洛特显然不能丢下眼前这个因自己出手而昏迷，以至于毫无自保之力的松鼠党首领不管。他头疼了好一会儿，放开猎魔人感官查探四周，并且一边提防着精灵的苏醒以及可能发生的背后捅刀。

“奇怪。周围还和上次来的时候一样，没有什么特别的东西……”杰洛特来来回回查探数遍并没有找到可疑之处，不得不将目光再次放在精灵身上“他只穿了一条裤子，显然没有藏匿魔法物品的地方……”

杰洛特忍不住又看了精灵一眼——对方依然没有醒来。这家伙作为凶名远扬的精灵，虽然一半的脸被毁，但另外半张脸却依然有着让人类惊叹的美丽。也许是因为种族原因，他身上的肌肉都薄而均匀地覆盖在身体表面，几乎没有大块的肌肉，这位曾在几天前给猎魔人巨大压力、气势直飚两米八的对手，今天看起来如同普通精灵一样柔弱……

“……”不，也许伊欧菲斯并不适合用“柔弱”来形容，违和感太强烈了。

杰洛特失笑，突然感觉脑袋一阵眩晕。

直到胸口狼头徽章几乎扯断链子的力度袭来，杰洛特才恍然回神，此时他悚然发现自己距离精灵的脸不到一根手指的距离。

杰洛特：瞳孔地震。

——等等，发生了什么？

内心惊讶之下，他右手猛然一撑想要远离精灵，然而紧接着发现并没有任何作用——身体仿佛不受控制一样，依然维持着这个姿势。

……

等等？怎么回事？

猎魔人拼命调动着脑子里相关的信息，然而在他从失忆至今为止的可怜记忆里，他从没有遇到像现在这样无助的情况。

他深吸口气，试图控制自己离开这只精灵。

——他折腾了好几分钟，发现自己身体纹丝不动，两人的距离反而愈加贴近，该死的身体好像有了自己的想法。

“shi……”尾音的t还没说出来，杰洛特感觉自己的目光移不开对面精灵那张颜色淡薄的嘴唇。

“……”

——有点不对劲。

异常奇怪的心悸感直击心头，心脏的鼓动似乎快了不少，脸上也随之发热。他想屏气抵抗这陌生又突如其来的异样感，却在目光再次放在精灵唇上时脑子一片空白。

鬼使神差的，他慢慢低头，贴了上去。

和叛军首领冷硬的外表不相符的是，对方的唇极其柔软，猎魔人原本想要浅尝辄止的尝试不一会儿就被似猫抓挠着的好奇心击败，他睁大了眼睛，仔细地盯着这张对男人来说过于漂亮的脸，终究没忍住伸出了舌头，轻轻地探了进去。

——这样太奇怪了。

他脑中匆匆闪过这个念头，接着就被口舌掠取的美妙触感所俘获。奇妙的感触让他下意识地勾起对方的腰身贴近自己，另一只手扶住对方的后脑勺，以便更加深入地继续这场单方面的篡取。

好甜。好香。好美。

猎魔人深吸了一口，开始有种微醺的感觉。随后他开始贪婪地呼吸着鼻尖萦绕的让人舒适的草木气息——他猜，这也许是松鼠党首领常年呆在森林里沾染上的——他继续着单方面的索吻，吮吸，压根没有丝毫停止的念头……身体很快诚实地起了反应，他眨了眨眼睛，思考片刻后扯下了精灵的红色头巾，轻轻地吻了一下精灵那只完好的眼睛，然后仔仔细细地将它蒙住对方的眼睛，然后绑在脑后，确保不会透出任何的光线。

——等一下，他为什么要这么干？

——他似乎是对一个男人起了反应，是不是哪里不太对劲……？

——不，也许他以前没失去记忆前，也会偶尔和男孩子玩呢……？

猎魔人隐约感觉到不安，不过在看见身下的精灵时，所有警惕都被抛之脑后。

“……真漂亮。”

其实这只精灵也称不上特别漂亮。首先他是个男人，身材高挑，骨架子大，和那些可以用单手环住的娇柔女性完全不相像，也和与他同一种族的漂亮精灵女人不一样，因此也绝对称不上非常漂亮；其次他整体的气质异常凌厉，就算此刻陷入昏迷，也无时无刻不给人一种下一秒就会暴起伤人的气势，与其说漂亮，更不如说锋利地令人心惊胆战。

但是，猎魔人盯着精灵，感觉目眩神迷。

他突然喉咙干涩，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。眼睛眨也不眨地盯着对方。

精灵上半身有着大片裸露的肌肤，如脂如玉，月光的微弱光辉铺撒在上面，反被照射地白的发光，他喉咙里咕哝了一声，缓慢地趴下去，嗅着精灵身上的草木清香，忍不住舔舐了一口，发觉白皙的皮肤实在是柔软滑腻时，开始上瘾似的一寸寸地啃咬舔舐……当下口的位置由脖子往下到胸前的红点时，他停顿了一下，最终忽视了脑子里的警告，毫不客气地轻轻咬了上去。

“唔……！”

身下压着的身体瞬间绷紧，伴随着精灵的哼声，作战经验丰富的猎魔人当机立断地按住对方双臂，却被对方膝盖猛的一个顶撞在小腹上。

“……fuck。”

这一击包含的力量出乎猎魔人的预料，他疼的直抽气，却没有松开压制对方的手。咬了咬牙，猎魔人干脆整个人贴近正在奋力挣扎的精灵——这种情况下搏击术几乎没有任何用处，双方只能凭原始力量的大小定胜负。

猎魔人的判断没有出错，当他贴近对方时，双方谁也无法重击对方。但毕竟松鼠党的头领也不是徒有虚名，只听视线被遮盖的精灵冷笑一声，接着他就着被死死抓住的手臂用力一甩，作势要蹭掉遮眼的头巾。杰洛特心里有鬼，自然死死防住他的动作，一时之间后背的防御薄弱，精灵没有放过这个破绽，瞬间暴起踹下猎魔人，一个翻身压住对方。紧接着他发出一声轻咦，显然很意外此刻自己的双手依然被紧紧抓住，无法扯开遮眼的头巾。

双方紧贴在一起，在你来我往的几次扭打后，皆对对方的实力感到吃惊。最终，在精灵又一次压制对手时，猎魔人暂时停止了反击，只是气喘吁吁地抬头看着同样气喘吁吁的精灵。

不得不说他之前把头巾系的极其牢固是个正确选择，杰洛特脑中极快地闪过这个念头。他盯着精灵高挺的鼻梁，和微微张口喘气的嘴唇，浑身的肌肉绷紧——不知是遏制精灵的反抗居多，还是对自己的抑制居多。

说实话，伊欧菲斯确实很强。如果是以别的身份和立场见面的话，他们之间虽然并不一定能惺惺相惜，产生友谊，但绝不会像现在这样……突然，杰洛特有一瞬停止了思考，他察觉到了他鼓鼓囊囊的枪此刻正顶在精灵后臀上。

虽然因为裤子压制暂时表现地不明显，但暴露也只是时间的问题。

猎魔人心里叫苦，但无论是手里柔滑的触感，还是对方身上传来的似有似无的草木气息，都让他心神荡漾，不时分心。刚刚还有的疑虑不知所踪，他的注意力完全放在了精灵柔韧的腰肢和紧实的臀上。

要是一个小时前的杰洛特，如果遇到有人跟他说他将会迷恋上一个雄性的肉体，他可能会把对方揍的老妈都不认识。

但现实是，此时此刻，被蒙住双眼的精灵坐在他身上，双腿夹紧了他的腰部，气势汹汹地想要挣脱受他禁锢的双手——这一切都一切，只能让他感到下腹火热流淌，他亲密的小兄弟毫无顾忌地抬头顶住裤子，想要抒发那些秘而不宣的想法。

该死的。

距离精灵磨蹭到他坚硬的小兄弟还差一点。

忍不住。

他突然狠狠地推了一把对方，卑鄙地将人按进水里——这一刻他可算是蓄谋已久，从刚才拉扯的时候便开始盘算了。

用脚指头想也知道，被蒙住视线的人无论有多强，在这种始料不及的情况下都会露出破绽——猎魔人趁着精灵呛水抽下腰带绑住了对方的双手，再将人拉出水面。

“咳咳咳……混蛋！”

也许是这个没有置人于死地的动作让精灵稍微冷静了下来，他骂了一声，语气里带着杀气。

“你是谁？你想要什么？谁派你来的？”

猎魔人心里瞬间转过了无数思绪。最先进入脑子里的，就是伊欧菲斯还不知道他是谁，也不知道他现在处于性兴奋的状态，更不知道他刚才乘人之危猥亵对方……就此撤退，是当下最好的选择。

对，就是这样，本该是这样。

别惹上麻烦。

他本该这么想的。

然而，脑中的理智似乎在和无名的力量相互对峙，名为理智之弦越蹦越紧，咯吱作响。

猎魔人低头，急促地喘息着。

然后他突然勾住对方的脖子，按住后脑勺，然后如同野兽一般咬了上去。

“唔……！”

精灵的身体僵硬了一会儿，随后是疯狂的挣扎。然而他的双手被绑得死死的，整个人被抵在池壁上，着力点只有猎魔人插入双腿间的大腿，而后者鼓鼓囊囊的胯下巨物正抵在他腰边轻轻摩擦。

在视野不明了的现状下，绕是松鼠党的首领也为此脑子当机了数秒：他一开始以为是来自阴险的人类的偷袭，但一番肉搏战之后的展开让他意识到不对；接着他怀疑这个敌人想活捉他领更多的赏金，可眼下的情况显然是他想都没想过的——自他有武力自保之后就没有再遇过的、被男人险些猥亵的经历……以至于有一瞬间，他甚至怀疑自己右脸的伤疤不够可怕居然不能吓得对方当场萎掉。

按照现在的法律，对方换成女性的话就相当于在实施犯罪了，猎魔人脑内飞快地想着。然而不一会儿他就被纯粹的性欲支配，脑中叫嚣着想要对方，动作毫不温情地吸吮那双柔软的唇瓣，嗯，它比任何少女的双唇都还要美味。唇舌内充斥着柔滑的液体和一条如其主人般不服输的舌头，不过这此之前还有硬气的牙齿在死死防卫——杰洛特耐心而技巧十足地撬开牙关，同那条逃避不止的舌头勾拉交缠，不轻不重地如领主般逡巡着里面的寸寸领土。

精灵的脸色潮红，死死地抵住猎魔人，浑身写满了抗拒。

杰洛特不为所动，他如恶犬般啃咬着精灵的嘴唇和脖子，细细地观察着精灵纤细的身形，偏白的皮肤以及那双尖尖的耳朵——这些精灵具有的特征，就算是这个强大的反叛军的首领也不例外——他不一会儿就将目标放在了对方的尖耳上，舌头绕着轮廓舔舐而上。

尖耳似乎格外敏感，伊欧菲斯整个身体都在微微发抖。

杰洛特咬着对方的耳朵尖，目光落在刚才在精灵脖子上制造的痕迹上，感到异常满意。

“很漂亮。（精灵语）”

他舔着对方的耳垂，不由得低声地坦白说出自己的感受——嗯，用的是上古语，这句话还是曾经特莉丝教他的。

当然他马上意识到这或许造成了一个美妙的误会：伊欧菲斯，或许以为他是同族或者其它非人种族（事实上他的确不是人类），开始说起一长串叽里咕噜的精灵语。

——这美人真的是迷人极了。

杰洛特听不懂他的话，也并不在乎。他只是又一次堵住那张嘴然后狠狠蹂躏，把他的嘴唇咬肿，汲取甜美的汁液，想让他从喉咙里发出无力哀求的声音……他忍不住伸手探下水面，摸上对方的分身。

“……呜！”

精灵身体一僵，杰洛特继续手中揉搓的动作，一边抚摸着精灵温热滑腻的皮肤。

“……@#%＄？＆<\\]>……草你妈……给我松手！”

“是的，我会草你的……”

手中男人的物事渐渐膨胀发硬，杰洛特拽起男人的裤头将人提到石壁边，一把扯下男人的裤子，看到那根正处于兴奋状态的昂然非常有活力的弹了出来。

他又抓揉了几把，在精灵时断时续的喘息和骂声中，低头一口含了下去。

“嗯呜……你……嗯、啊……啊……”

虽然和男人做还是第一次，但毕竟同为男人，对于如何取悦男人的方法一清二楚。杰洛特深深地将那漂亮的玉柱含进嘴里，用舌头和嘴唇上下摩挲，这让对方下意识地抽身后退，随后撞在了后方的石壁上，退无可退。在一次深喉之后，他舔了舔男人开始不断溢出体液的尖端，含糊地调笑。

“你不是想草我吗，精灵？”

精灵扬起脖颈，只是一味地喘着气，并没有理会他。

“这就如你所愿。”

杰洛特再次用嘴含住男人的要害，故意大声地用力吮吸，技巧十足地用舌头绕着圈从底端的蛋蛋到坚硬的柱身，再是敏感的龟头……精灵被强力地刺激着，全身的力气瞬间被泄的干干净净。

“不，滚……啊……啊……啊呜……”

杰洛特动了动舌头，继续刺激着他的小兄弟，听到精灵嘴硬的话语后，立即以几乎残忍的力道，如同永动机一般持续地一下又一下得舔吻，吸吮，用舌头紧紧缠绕盘旋。

“……唔……啊哈……哈……”

精灵的性器也如他身上的肤色一样白皙，只不过如今充血支撑起来之后，又因持续不断的舔舐刺激而发烫泛红，杰洛特慢慢地将这根玉柱吐出来时，上面包裹的唾液还在月光反射下微微发亮。

“……真色情……”

日理万机的松鼠党首领也许真的很久没有释放了，不过这也正常，因为精灵们一向与人类不太一样，和人类比起来简直算得上是清心寡欲。无论是自渎还是找女人的行为都鲜少存在——以至于到了现在，稍微强烈的刺激便能让精灵大口地无力喘息，并且没有任何多余的力气抵抗他，甚至没有力气说话反驳。

针对这点来说，他倒是挺喜欢的。

杰洛特无声地低笑了一下，再次低头用舌尖不断地环绕舔弄着铃口，间或夹杂着强力的吸吮，被如此持续不断对待的精灵，以肉眼可见的速度败下阵来。他身体颤抖着，微张的嘴唇红润地仿佛在故意诱人吻咬，身上匀称好看的肌肉线条随着呼吸起起伏伏。在月光下仿若散发白光的细腻肌肤漂亮地惊人，明明身负无数人的憎恶和仇恨，是凶猛强大的代名词，此刻却又柔弱不堪好似落到被人亵渎的地步，好似有着一种近乎高洁的下流感。

微微颤抖的昂扬的玉柱被杰洛特好似一道极品佳肴般细心对待着，被细细地吮吸品尝，舔弄套磨。在被如此小心翼翼又凶猛强力地狎玩不久后，精灵喉咙里终于发出溃不成声的呜咽，身体一震，一股股乳白色的热液喷射出来。一部分撒在猎魔人脸上，但更多的直接射进了后者的嘴里。

“咕咚”一声，猎魔人吞下了这份有些特别的晚间点心。

精液粘稠而味道浓厚，带着股奇特的甜甜的草木味儿。听说精灵的食谱和人类不一样，也许伊欧菲斯今天刚好吃了精灵的食物……

味道不错。

舔了舔嘴角，猎魔人心中做了个评价。

随后他抬眼看向精灵，感觉心脏都漏跳了一拍。

艾恩希德族最强大的战士之一此刻无力地斜靠在浴池边的地上，双手被反捆在背后，无论被人做什么都无力拒绝的样子——杰洛特只觉得自己的孽根已经发烫肿胀得近乎发疯了。

他捏着精灵的脚腕，再次将对方拖进水里。不在顾虑地将手指探入精灵的后面……正是释放后的虚弱期，对方反抗的力度已经弱到几乎可以无视。随着手指探入扩张，由一只增加到两只三只时，精灵甚至无力控制自己的声音，发出不成句子的呜咽呻吟。

——真想就这么干死他。

将精灵搂在怀里，用滚烫的坚硬肉棒抵在精灵的小穴上……缓慢而强硬地整个直捅进去。

“……啊。”杰洛特喟叹一声。

温暖的，湿润的，紧紧裹住分身的甬道一瞬间让他仿佛置身天堂。他没有停下多久，就开始动了起来。

这该死的、逼人发疯的柔软紧致几乎立刻让他完全沉溺下去。

他没有理会精灵清醒过来后断断续续的咒骂，也没有去管这附近会不会有其他松鼠党，只不过是紧紧搂住这具勾得他神魂颠倒的躯体，变着花样地顶撞，摩擦，不知疲倦地狠狠肏他，仿佛要两人融为一体般地深深顶入——直到发现刮到某个点时，精灵身体突然一震，喉咙里不受控制地发出高亢的呻吟。

猎魔人顿了一下，接着如同狂风暴雨般朝着那处疯狂输出。

这一次，精灵身体僵了一瞬，马上，他就浑身发软，一头栽进猎魔人的肩头，甚至没有抑制地发出了甜腻的又如哭泣般的喘息。

“……啊！……哈啊……哈啊、啊……啊啊啊……”

猎魔人不自觉地嘴角带上一丝笑容。

他爱抚着瘫软在他怀里的精灵，舔舐他脖颈上流下来的汗水，痴迷地看着伊欧菲斯色情地因他的动作而起起伏伏，呻吟不已……该死的，他甚至想就这么变成情欲的奴隶，和他永远地做下去……在最后关头到来的时刻，他用力地拥着男人，似乎想将人融进自己的血肉，下身迸发出的爱液一股脑地射入了对方体内，且后劲充足地源源不断往里输送。

伊欧菲斯的身体因此微微痉挛，喉咙里发出带着甜腻尾音的闷哼。他似乎因体内喷射进来的液体而感到茫然，身体微微颤抖着，好似一时之间忘记了反抗，就这么毫无防备地软软的靠在了这个将性器插入自己体内的男人身上。杰洛特大口喘息，仍在回味着刚才那仿若置身天堂的美好感觉，见此情景，他又忍不住低头吻上那张因蹂躏而变得红润欲滴的唇，熟稔地探入舌头夺走后者的呼吸。

他舒缓了片刻后，拔出分身，就这么抱着对方走出水面，放在地上。精灵依旧是一副尚未反应过来的样子，尤为乖顺。白净的肌肤上还泛着水渍，两条形状优美的长腿下意识地夹住杰洛特的腰部。猎魔人顺着对方的方向贴了上去，眷恋而温柔地轻吻对方身上的每一寸肌肤。

伊欧菲斯的眼睛依然被蒙住，也许正是因为这个原因，他身体的反应也尤为剧烈，往往一次轻轻的触碰抚摸就会让他身体起巨大的反应。他的分身早在前列腺受到疯狂刺激时就再次硬了起来，此时正昂扬翘起，被人用手指勾住一拉一放便又重重地反弹拍打回去。猎魔人见此，又坏心眼地抓在手中细细把磨，让精灵忍不住要合起膝盖扭动腰部。然而，早已把情欲所控制的猎魔人怎么可能让他如愿，他强硬地撑开精灵的双腿，让对方因无法获得快感而发出几声细碎难耐的呜咽。

在猎魔人的视线下，伊欧菲斯的分身如玉般挺立，股沟处则是湿漉漉的反光，刚才被杰洛特注入了大量精液的小穴，随着其主人的喘息一张一合吐出浓稠的精液，丝丝缕缕的精液不受控制地持续流漏出来。

杰洛特不由呼吸一窒，呼吸加重。

“……fuck you。”

他骂了一声，跪在地上，将自己再次变得坚硬如铁的分身插入了精灵体内。后者因此发出一串含糊的呻吟。

这一次的感觉非常顺畅，不仅因为里面充满了滑腻的体液，可能也有刚刚被开发过的原因，松软地刚好让分身顺利进入却又紧紧地包裹缠绕着，让他几乎是一路直接顶入最深处，里面的肌肉随着呼吸下意识地夹紧放松，这种无上的极乐让他忍不住发出了一声喟叹。随着分身的完全进入，杰洛特也欺身而上，压制住似乎又积攒了些力气颤抖着想要推开他的精灵，无声而大力地动作起来——不出一会儿，精灵便被情欲的快感所驾驭，再次发出了那种低低的几乎算是哭泣的呻吟喘息。

为什么这家伙这么性感……太色情了……无论是，身体还是声音，都色情的要命……偏偏还是个精灵，美丽的，聪明的，高傲的，优雅的，无论学什么都天赋极高的造物……而且偏偏，这个人，还是伊欧菲斯——那个残忍冷酷的人类刽子手。

只不过是想想那个传言能止小儿啼哭的伊欧菲斯，现在在他身下哭……就让他血脉喷张，热血上涌，连脑子都变得不清醒了。

真是太糟糕了……他什么时候才能停下对这么一个人，才能够忍住对这么一个人不起反应……

湿润的深色头发也很色情，蒙住的眼睛也很色情，微张泛着水色的嘴唇也很色情，上下滚动的喉结也很色情，布满吻痕的脖子也很色情，显眼的锁骨也很色情，被咬的发红的乳头也很色情，身上柔软有弹性的肌肉也很色情，细瘦的腰身也很色情，随着一次次大力冲撞上下甩动的小伊欧菲斯也很色情，手感极佳的大腿也很色情，线条流畅的脚也很色情，连着耳根都涨得通红的脸也很色情……

想拆吃入腹。

杰洛特维持着交尾的姿势将人翻过身，握住那细瘦无力的腰部将之抬起，右腿缠住对方的腿强行分开，再一次将欲望用力没入其中，将精灵撞的气力全无之后，又用力地拍了一下精灵的臀部，对方一边受惊似的喘息，一边因拍打全身狠狠一颤，身体内部夹得更紧了。那白皙圆润的臀上，也瞬间红出了清晰的巴掌印，杰洛特不过瘾似的又拍打几下，不一会儿上面的手印痕迹即刻显现出来，层层叠叠，被拍打过的部位的颜色由白变红，如熟透了的桃子一般鲜红欲滴。

太美了……太色了……

他狠狠地撞了上去，想让对方浑身上下都打上他的标记。

今夜，还很长。

**Author's Note:**

> * 这是我馋了很久的想嫖的Iorveth！！能够完成真是谢天谢地！  
> （按照我的理解，杰洛特==游戏主角==我在操控==我是杰洛特，没毛病；
> 
> * 本来打算写长篇的，但是吃着一对的人肯定没几个（哈哈哈哈没错，冷坑之王是我：），大家都在吃罗契和伊欧菲斯（可恶偏偏我不萌这对！）所以最后由于xxxx等等之类的原因选择直接上，祝食用愉快！（如果真的有人看的话）
> 
> *10086这个字数就很搞笑（噗）


End file.
